THE JAPOR SNIPPET
by Magenta Moonshadow
Summary: Just a snippet of Japor wood? Or a symbol of so much more?


**The Japor Snippet**

It was just a snippet of Japor wood,  
Pure, and perfect, and creamy-white.  
No bigger than the small circle  
Made by thumb and forefinger.

He created it with care,  
Carved it with signs of luck and good fortune.  
And with bright eyes shining,  
- So filled with boyish pride  
That he thought his heart would burst –  
He presented it to his angel as a token of his love.

For he had loved his angel  
From the very first moment he saw her.

_And he knew he would love her forever…_

It was just a snippet of Japor wood,  
But she wears it always,  
Close to her heart.

Long years pass,  
And although he is far away,  
She thinks of him often -  
The young, bright-eyed boy  
Who had called her an angel.

The Force works in mysterious ways,  
Far beyond the reasoning of mere mortals.  
And when destiny brings them together once more,  
He is no longer the innocent young boy she once knew -  
A Skywalker, who had dreamed of journeying to the stars -  
But a grown man, a strong yet restless Jedi,  
And his eyes burn with a zealous passion  
For all that is right and just.

And she cannot deny her feelings  
As her love for him grows.

_She knew she would love him forever…_

But he is a Jedi,  
And the Code allows only compassion,  
Not love.  
So, with promises made, and secrets kept,  
In time, far from prying eyes,  
They pledge their vows,

_To love each other forever…_

Time passes and the shadow of war stalks the Galaxy.  
But amidst the fear and hatred  
Whilst all is bleak, and hostilities grow,  
She anticipates the future with a new hope,  
Aware of the tiny spark of life  
She nurtures within.

The good news delights him,  
Yet he, too, has tales to tell -  
Of desperate dreams, of deep despair and death,  
Which creep, unbidden,  
Into the dark shadowy places of his soul…  
So he swears to protect her,  
And to keep her safe.

_To love her forever…_

Then rumours reach her ears  
Of dark deeds, and treachery,  
Betrayal and slaughter.  
Yet, hesitant and unsure,  
She is reluctant to believe  
What she hears.

Certain that the stories are false,  
She has to confront him.  
Her faith in him never wavers,  
For he is her beloved Anakin,  
A Jedi Knight  
And a guardian of peace and justice.

She meets him on Mustafar.  
Raised voices turn to rage  
As amidst the strength  
Of his terrible anger  
She learns the horrifying, heartbreaking truth.

Seduced by darkness, and lies, and false promises,  
He'd betrayed his fellow Jedi,  
Showing them no mercy.  
Corrupted by sins so scarlet  
That the blood of innocent children stained his hands.

And he says he did it because he _loved_ her...

Arrows of delusion, his words pierce her heart,  
Tearing it into ashes.  
Their poisoned barbs reach into the deepest depths of her soul,  
Destroying hope and trust, and all that she had held true for so long.

How can one with so much goodness become so bad?  
How can her beloved walk hand-in-hand with darkness?  
Anakin is lost.  
He has gone where she cannot follow him.

And now, he realises that she will never join him.  
That she will not sell her soul to serve the shadows.  
So he unleashes his terrible fury towards her.  
The one whom he loved more than life itself...

An angel falls…  
Her heart broken by treachery and betrayal.  
Yet with her final breath,  
As her spirit surrenders to the sweet mysteries of The Force,  
She whispers that there is still good in him.

Wearing a gown of deep heavenly blue  
An angel rests as if asleep,  
Fragile, and so very beautiful.  
Her long hair loose and flowing,  
And bedecked with tiny flowers  
Which softly shine  
Like a sparkling cascade of pale stars,  
Cradled in the comfort of a calm summer night.

Her white hands tenderly touch  
The Japor snippet strung on a silver chain.  
But her hands are cold and lifeless now  
As she clasps the love-token to her breast,  
Over her stilled, un-beating heart.

Four white gualaars, proud and noble beasts,  
Slowly, with solemn, measured footsteps  
Draw her funeral carriage  
Through the sombre, weeping crowds  
As she takes her last, silent journey  
To her final resting place.

And there she will sleep  
Untroubled by tales of treachery  
Of the one she loved with all her heart and soul.  
Her faith pure and steadfast,  
Safe in the knowledge that there is good in him still…

It was just a snippet of Japor wood…  
But she will hold it forever,  
Keeping it close to her heart  
Through the timeless reaches of eternity.  
For hope is stronger than hate,  
And love is stronger than death.

_And she knew she would love him…_

_Forever. _

**The End**


End file.
